Howling Moons Wolf Pack
'Howling Moons Wolf Pack has disbanded due to members going inactive. There is a possibilty this pack will return (maybe with active members) in the future, but for now, it may be considered dead.' 'Hello There' We are Howling Moons Wolf Pack. We are a pack living in Greenwood forest. The pack was created by Pyrrha and her friend Yunok who decided it was time to create a new pack. With our organized ranks, we wish for our pack to grow and to thrive in peace. We will accept all wolves big and small, even with disabilities. We shall remain strong through the storms of darkness until the light shines again, and beyond. ''About us and what to expect upon joining'' We are a semi literate pack, we do accept wolfspeakand those who have slightly poor skills when it comes to rp, just as long as everyone else can understand you, you're good. You are allowed to be in another pack/clan but you must still be active on the character you joined our pack in. If you are to go inactive and you know this, please inform the alpha or the theta and beta.' If you remain inactive for a month without informing the pack, you will be removed.' We will RP as much as we can when we can. We do accept wolvencats too! We will try to have fun here, but you must also take things seriously, we will not accept to much immaturity. ''Who to contact'' Want to join? Contact the alpha on FeralHeart! User is skyhigh16. Want to contact me here? Find me as Skyhigh166. ''Pack Flag'' There is to be a new pack flag, in the meantime, there is none. Our Motto ''We are Derpy and Fierce. '' 'Ranks' Ranks are separated into various classes, our ranks shall be classified. ' ''Leading Class '''The leading class are the ones who make the decisions with the healers to do whats best for the pack. Alpha (Leader) Beta (second In command) ''Healers Class'' The healers make sure that the pack remains healthy, and are very good with herbs. They have the power to speak with our ancestors through dreams. Theta (Head medic, Also second in command) Lota (Medic) ''Warriors Class'' Warriors and Guardians specialize in fighting, and keeping the pack safe. Epsilon (Guardian, holds as much respect as a head warrior) Zeta (Head warrior) Eta (warrior) ''Hunters Class'' Hunters specialize in catching prey and keeping the pack well fed. Kappa (Lead hunter) Lambda (Hunter) ''Young and Elder Class'' This class is for the elders of the pack, and the pups. Along with others. Gamma (Elders) Sigma (Tutors, Additional task) Recruit (Newest members, must earn their ranks) Phi (Pup-sitter, Additional task) Everyone in this pack, each of us will take a turn once a day watching over the packs pups when they are present, unless pack members wish to devote their lives to this job. Birthmother's (female wolves that are nursing or expecting pups) Senior Pups (more then 6 months old and are ready for training) Primary Pups (less then 6 months old) 'Rules' These are our rules, not following them could result with a punishment: '''like being put on pup- sitter for an entire day nothing else, put on senior pup jobs, getting demoted or removed from the pack. Rules with "Strict Rule" beside the means you could get a more severe punishment, while ones without will give a less severe punishment. If you keep breaking rules, you will be exiled with no chance of being able to get back into our pack. '''1. Respect the pack, we don't want disrespectful wolves in this pack. This is a strict rule. 2'''. Do not trespass on territories. If you are caught, you better have a good reason to have been there. This is a strict rule. '''3. You are to concentrate on the class you belong to. Therefore a wolf in the Warriors class is not supposed to be out hunting with the Hunters class (Only guardians may go to keep watch as they hunt) when there is other jobs they must complete. 4'''. Decisions made by the leading class and second in commands are final. Please respect this. '''5. Do not harm fellow pack members. Even in training you do not want to be too rough. Very strict rule. 6'''. It is only the senior pups that train with a sigma. Primary pups may watch, but cannot train until they reach six moons of age. '''7. Do not leave the camp unless you are hunting, training, on a territory patrol, or collecting herbs, unless you are given permission. If there is already enough wolves in the camp to take care of any possible problems, then you may explore. 8'''. when at a gathering you do not have any permission to speak(Does not apply if we are only waiting, but once the leaders are speaking, you must stop speaking in local chat). You may speak in group or whisper though. '''9. The Zeta(s) and Kappa(s) must lead patrols each days at the given times and they must be hunting, marking boundaries, and chasing off trespassers. Strict rule. 10. No harming any pups no matter the age. Not even if they are from a different pack and are trespassing. Strict rule. 11. Powers and wings may be allowed, but only with permission. Please be wise with these. 12. Recruits do not beg for a certain rank, doing this will just put you farther away from getting it. 13. Packmates before yourself. To prove loyalty and sustain it, you must be able to want to risk your own life for it. 14. Thank our ancestors and the hunting class for the prey you eat. It keeps you alive, don't abuse it. 'Territory' We have moved over to Greenwood and inhabit the camp that is to the right of the hills near the middle of the map with the tree in the center. Borders are uncertain. ''Help getting the maps'' I have seen that most of the newest members here do not have the maps, and some do not know how to install them after they download it. To help them, I have made a step by step tutorial. See it here ''Camp'' A map of the camp will be provided soon. ''Prey Hunted'' 1. Rabbits, hares, and pikas. 2. Deer. 3. Small/medium rodents. (mice, gophers, squirrels, etc) 4. Various birds. (at times) 'Allies and Enemies' ''Allies'' Post a comment if your pack/clan wishes to be allies with us. ''Enemies'' No enemies at the moment. 'News and Notices' ''Notices'' No notices right now ''News'' '02/09/2015 ' Howling Moons is back from a period of inactivity and is rebuilding. We have found a new home to start fresh with! Category:Packs